puzzlepiratesfandomcom-20200214-history
Notorious Fandango
= Public Statement = I have recentley become aware of the corruption of the high seas. The poor are downtrotten by Cleaver and his lackeys. The Captains of crews think they are in command. But don't be fooled the their rank. The monarchs hold all the power. We who struggle beneath their boots for scraps. This attrocities must cease. A time of change is nessecary. Don't join me but join the reveloution. Viva Reveulition! = History = Born of a couple forum conversations about how to change the world (namely How to run a revolution) -- or at least the game world—it seemed like a good idea to try and build on both the accumulated knowledge of some prominent-but-jaded players and the accumulated dissatisfaction of players "on the outside looking in." Large flags—the organizations ultimately responsible for the non-puzzle fun of hundreds of players—historically had played a very conservative game in Midnight. Large flags were in many ways straitjacketed: they needed to preserve their current organization (with which so many were comfortable) and perpetuate it for those who came in with the intent of getting the exact same "product." That product was, unfortunately, stagnation. The larger the flag, the more slowly promotion typically comes, with vacancies at the top taking a year or more to appear. So concerned with keeping what it has, the large flag dares not reach further. Fandango espouses a new philosophy: the game is there to be played. Your friends should be able to stay your friends, even if you aren't always on the same side. Ownership of permanent elements (like islands and shoppes) leads to feelings of entitlement over opportunity, and duty over the fun one is paying for. Fandango Blockade History: ;January 29, 2005 * Nu III ** 3 - Defender - Epic ** 0 - Contender - Notorious Fandango ;February 6, 2005 * Remora IV ** 3 - Defender - Allied Foundation ** 0 - Contender - Notorious Fandango ;February 26, 2005 * Ostreum II ** 2 - Defender - Ragnarok ** 1 - Contender - Black Sheep Brigade ** 2 - Contender - Notorious Fandango ;March 13, 2005 * Endurance III ** 0 - Defender - The Midnight Sun ** 3 - Contender - No Homers ** 2 - Contender - Notorious Fandango ** Sinking blockade. ** The Midnight Sun reciprocated only No Homers' declaration of war. ;April 17, 2005 * Spring III ** 3 - Defender - Avalon ** 0 - Contender - Notorious Fandango ** 0 - Contender - Excalibur ** Excalibur dropped a war chest before the third round, and Avalon reciprocated the declaration of war, making it a sinking blockade. ;May 8, 2005 * Jorvik VII ** 3 - Defender - Looterati ** 1 - Contender - Notorious Fandango ;June 4, 2005 * Guava V ** 1 - Defender - Unholy ** 3 - Contender - '''Notorious Fandango' ;June 25, 2005 * Wrasse III ** '''3 - Defender - Cold Steel' ** 0 - Contender - Notorious Fandango ;July 3, 2005 * Guava VI ** 0 - Defender - Notorious Fandango ** 3 - Contender - Avalon ** Sinking blockade. = Quotes = "Yarr! We be greevil" - Dylan "Weak heart no enta zion" - Looseweed "Pirates are not tied down by island ownership" - Dubbrub "COOKIE" - Drabillord "I like you" - Stevedave "I hate you all" - Cynestria "ask the Mad Professa" - a Fandango = External Links = * http://www.forsakenpirates.com/ Category:Flag:Midnight